


Honey Dreams

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Married Couple, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Trek Women, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Jadzia is awake, but her wife isn't...yet...





	Honey Dreams

Jadzia sits up in bed, slowly peeling the thing white blanket off of her and her wife so as not to wake her up. She looks down at the slow rise and fall of Nerys’ bare chest, the white shine of her skin catching Jadzia’s eye in the moonlight. 

Now is as good a time as ever. 

Jadzia gingerly repositions Nerys on her back, moving her legs apart over the soothing sound of her regular breaths, before snaking her middle finger over Nerys’ labia and beginning to rub the sensitive little nub at the center of her lips back and forth with her dextrous finger. 

Nerys’ chest still moves slow and deep with every relaxed, dreamy breath, oblivious to the activity of her wife. 

Jadzia feels her cunt tighten between her legs as she examines Nerys’ still frame, and she rubs faster, digging her finger harder against Nerys’ hardened flesh as she feels droplets of involuntary moisture lubricate her finger’s aggressive vibration against Nerys. 

Nerys twitches for a moment, as if she is starting to wake up. 

Jadzia rubs Nerys as fast as she can, leaning down to lick at her sex as Nerys’ legs start trembling, her body awakening. As Jadzia’s fingers and tongue circle on her at the same time, she suddenly jolts alert, whining and moaning under her wife’s manipulations, gyrating her hips against Jadzia as she rides out a sweaty orgasm, her eyes now wide open with the ecstasy of her pleasure. 

Jadzia pulls away from her wife as she motions for her to stop, and smiles. 

“How was it?”

Kira looks at her like she’s asked the stupidest question she’s ever heard. 

“How do you think it was?” snaps Nerys, a smile on her face with her tease.

Jadzia raises an eyebrow and shrugs at the sight of the juice pooling under Nerys’ waist.

“Well, after all you were saying about waking up to a bed and breakfast, I thought I might oblige you.”


End file.
